Skater Boi (Sasunaru)
by ari-loves-sasunaru
Summary: I always love this song so I though to make a story out of it with my favorite couple ever Sasuke and Naruto! Well plz rate and review!


Hey its Yami here!

Well I always wanted to write a fanfiction of this song called "Skater Boi" by Avril Lavigne, one of my favorite singers, with my favorite couple ever Sasunaru!

**WARNING:** THIS IS SASUNARU! MENxMEN!

Well I hope you guys like it!

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was his name, the bad boy of Konoha High. Her name was Haruno Sakura, miss popular of the school. They were completely different from one another; he wore dark dark cloths, chains, his hair was anti gravity, and most of the time he would carry a skateboard around. While she wore pink and girly dresses, skirts, purses, lip gloss, and if it wasn't bad enough her hair was pink as bubble gum.

Sasuke was a bit curious about Sakura, he wanted to try and approach her, except he didn't know that she was actually feeling the same way. "Ino what do you think of Sasuke?" she asked her best friend. Ino's face twisted in discuss, "He just a trouble maker, his fashion sense is way down the level of charming, and by the way his grades are low it doesn't look like he is gonna accomplish anything in life!" she exaggerated, "Oh," Sakura sigh and focused her eyes to the floor. "Wait don't tell me you have the hots for him! Do you?" asked Ino sounding kind of scared. "No way!" Sakura answered immediately. "Good," answered Ino with relief.

After school Sakura, Ino, and Karin were walking home talking about some trip to the mall in the weekend to get new cloths and check out boys while being at the food courts. When suddenly the sound of some wheels coming behind them in a fast speed was heard. As soon as the three girls turned around a black haired guy, the girls gasped by how close he was on crashing into them. "Sorry I scared you girls," said Sasuke as catching his breath, the girls just humped and crossed their arms across their chest.

"So Sakura," Sasuke started, ignoring their glare, "I was wondering if you would like to hang out or something later?" The girls giggled, making Sasuke slightly confused. "Alright lets say I agree to go out with you, where would we be going?" asked Sakura. "Well my favorite band is in town and they are having a concert, I was thinking that maybe you could join me," answered Sasuke with a slight grin. Now the girls were laughing, "I would never go to a concert with that kind of music playing, especially with you!" she exaggerated the last part by placing her hand on her hip.

Just then a cars honk went off, they all turn to see a red sports car besides them. "Hey girls wanna hang out with us?" said Kiba, the captain of the football team, and two more of his team mates. "Gladly!" Ino shouted as she opened the cars' door. "See ya looser," Sakura shouted as Kiba rode off, even though she wished she didn't had said that. Sasuke just stood there looking at the ground but not because he was heartbroken, oh no, he was furious! He decided to head home, she was just not worth it.

_**5 YEARS LATER**_

"Come on sweetie please eat it," Sakura said as trying to feed her 2 year old daughter Rose. She got pregnant with Kiba's baby, only to have him dump her after she told him. After putting Rose to sleep she slumped down on the couch and turned the TV on and boy did she got a surprise. There on the screen was Sasuke Uchiha rocking on his electric guitar with his band behind him playing along, announcing his concert coming up soon.

Sakura quickly reached for her phone and dialed, "Ino you wont believe who I just saw on TV!" she exclaimed through the phone. "Who?" asked Ino, "Sasuke Uchiha! Announcing his coming up concert," she answered. "I know, we got some tickets to go and see him play, you wanna come?" Sakura thought for a moment, "Yea sure I'll go."

There was a lot of people in the line to go into the concert. Sakura was wearing a red blouse and a pink mini skirt and some heels, she was messing with the end of her skirt, she for some reason was feeling nervous. Seeing how Sasuke turned out and how hot he looked, more than before, was making her nervous in seeing him again.

Once inside the crowd was shouting and waving their arms in excitement, except Sakura she stood looking calm but inside her head she was panicking. Sasuke finally came out and god did he look amazingly hot. He began playing on his guitar and soon joined, Sasuke started to sing, the song was called The Story of A Girl, his voice was amazing and the song was just so beautiful. She decided that she would talk to him after the show.

There she was standing in front a wooden door with the name 'Sasuke' written on it. Her friends and other fans were behind her also wanting to see him and talk to him. She took a deep breath and knocked three times, filled with hope that he would hear the knocks over all the yelling and squealing of his fan girls behind her. The door opened and the girls went silent, and out the door came Sasuke shirtless. Every girl in the hall started to drool at the sight, except they didn't notice his glare, Sakura remembered he glared like that when she had rejected him. "SECURITY!" Sasuke yelled and all the girls ran for their life's, except for one pink haired one.

Sasuke gave her a questioning look, wondering why the girl didn't run when he called security. Sakura was nervous, she started playing with her skirt again, she was looking at him shyly, "Hello Sa-Sasuke," she studered. "Hello," Sasuke knows he had seen her before, expecially with that pink hair, then it hit him. "Wait a minute, Sakura?"

Sakura's head snapped up to meet his eyes as he had mentioned her name, "You remember me?" Sasuke's eyes turned cold and filled with anger, "How can I forget the girl that judged me for how I looked, well not like every one else didn't," he stated. Sakura frowned, "I'm sorry Sasuke, I know what I did was harsh and wrong, please forgive me," she pleaded as she placed her hands on his chest. Sasuke's face was emotionless and he quickly removed her hands from him, "Alright I forgive you, just don't you dare touch me again," he said.

Sakura was taken back, didn't he used to like her? Sasuke looked like he was going to close the door, "Wait Sasuke!" she yelled as she stoped the door from closing. "What do you want now?" he asked sounding irritated. "Well I was thinking...that we could go out some where?"

Sasuke grined and chuckled as he opened the door again, which brought hope to Sakura. "Thanks but no thanks, do you really thought I would wait for you even after what you said to me? Well guess what pinky you thought wrong," Sasuke said while chuckling. Sakura got stabbed by his words, "But Sasuke we can be happy together!" Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"Whats's with all the yelling?" a voice from inside the room asked. Sasuke fully opened the door and there stood a cute little blond guy with his eyes slightly open, but you could tell they were deep blue, had three lines on each cheek, whiskers like, and his skin looked sun kissed...only wearing an over sized white long sleeved shirt. Sakura's mouth fell all the way to the floor, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Sasuke grapped his arm around the blonds' waist and pulled him to his chest, it looked like he was keeping him safe from Sakura. The blond blushed madly, "Sa-Sasuke whats wrong? And who is she?" he asked kinda confuced. Sakura's right eye twitched.

"She is Sakura, Sakura this is Naruto, my soon to be wife," Sasuke mentioned the last part on purpose with a grin. "Sasuke!" Naruto whined and becamed embarraced for being called wife, now both of Sakura's eyes were twitching. Naruto smiled and nuzled his face into Sasuke's neck in a loving manner and for the first time ever Sasuke smiled! Sakura was amazed no one had ever seen Sasuke Uchiha smile at all, all besides Naruto.

"So as you see Sakura," Sakura turned to looked at him, "I have someone in my life already, so thanks for stoping by," Sasuke said as he closed the door and a click was heard, meaning he had locked the door.

Tears began driping from her chin, she decided to let it be. She couldn't believe how studid she was and had been before. Cause she could of been the one in his arms, probably not, but she was happy that Sasuke had found someone better. Sakura admited it she missed out and now that boy is his now.

* * *

Well thats all for now

I was thinking maybe I'll add the part when Sasuke and Naruto meet...maybe even some limon...

Well thats all up to you guys if you review saying I should write it.

Well till next time, this is Yami! Ja ne! ^w^


End file.
